dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
David
This article is about Shaun's uncle. For Henry Johnson's son, see David Johnson. |Race = Human|Gender = Male|Date of birth = September 23, Age 701|Date of death = Age 748|Height = 6'1" (181 cm)|Weight = 199 lbs (67 Kg)|Address = Spencer House|Occupation = Martial Artist Martial Arts Teacher|Allegiance = Z Fighters (Supporter)}} David (ダビデ, Dabide) is the eldest son of Daniel and Julia, the older brother of James, brother-in-law of Mary, uncle-in-law of Amelia and Danielle, paternal uncle of Doris, Maria, Haylie, Marcus and Shaun. He's the oldest grandson of Justin and Misty. He's the granduncle of Zesmond, Alyson, Nathaniel, Kayla, Melissa, Tommy, Matthew, Goku Jr. and Marie. He's also the descendant of Kaylah Spencer and Jimmy Hawkins, great-grandson of Adam and Lisa and great-great grandson of Katherine and Michael. Appearance David is a Personality David is a Biography Background David is born on September 23 of Age 701, Dragon Ball Fortuneteller Baba Saga Piccolo Jr. Saga Dragon Ball Z Saiyan Saga Frieza Saga Film appearances Bardock - The Father of Goku Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan Power Manga and Anime David is the Films In Video Games In Techniques and Special Abilities Video Games Appearances David is the supportive players in the video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese dub: * FUNimation dub: Major Battles Pre-''Dragon Ball'' * David, Marcus and Shaun vs. Red Ribbon Army soldiers * David, Daniel, Julia and James vs. Super Buu Trivia * David's name means (ダビデ or Dabide'') is in American the meaning of the name David is: Beloved. * In Swedish the meaning of the name David is: Beloved. * In Scottish the meaning of the name David is: Beloved or friend, adopted from the Hebrew. David was a common name of Scottish kings in the Middle Ages. * In Welsh the meaning of the name David is: Beloved or friend, from the Hebrew. Sixth century St David (or Dewi) was patron saint of Wales. * In Biblical the meaning of the name David is: Well-beloved, dear'. * In Hebrew the meaning of the name David is: Beloved or friend. The Old Testament David killed the giant Goliath in 10th Century BC, then succeeded Saul as King of Israel. * It is of Hebrew origin, and the meaning of David is "beloved". Biblical: one of the most remarkable personalities in the Scriptures. David was a shepherd, musician, poet, soldier, statesman, prophet, and king. He wrote about half of the Psalms and very likely composed music for them as well. He is the only David mentioned in the Bible; his name occurs there more than a thousand times. Today there are variants of the name in almost every language group. Saint David (sixth century) is the patron saint of Wales. In Scotland, David was a royal name. See also '''Dawson' and Davion. * Like Grandpa Gohan, he's has been killed by the Red Ribbon Army after witnessing his youngest nephew turned a Great Ape form during the full moon. Gallery D19n0zk-653c287e-9ce1-4b68-a723-2ce0d8ad67eb.jpg Sasuke dbz style by kutangelwings-d1el0hw.jpg Dz8244-9e303583-45e9-4718-a33b-f2d08106e737.png David Johnson is James' older brother in DB series.png References Site Navigation Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Dragon Ball Z Kai Category:Dragon ball video games Category:Dragon Ball Z films Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Dragon Ball Movies Category:Characters Category:Characters who can't fly Category:Characters who died early Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Guardians Category:Z Fighters Support Category:Z Fighters Category:Spencer Family Category:Johnson Family Category:Royal Family Category:Orphans Category:Swordsmen Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Tournament fighters killed by Tambourine Category:Goku's Friend Category:Kings Category:Siblings